What if I left you?
by Gaga4Jeyna
Summary: Jason loves Reyna, but Reyna is having a hard time accepting that. It isn't until a tragic accident happens that she is able to tell him how she really feels. Cover by Juliajm.


**_Last Conversation between Jason and Reyna_**

_"Hey Reyna, wanna go get some coffee with me some time?" Jason asked._

_"Jason for the last time, I will not go on a date with you!" Reyna snapped._

_The Titan War had just ended two months ago and Jason had been trying to persuade Reyna to go on a date with him since then. However, Reyna kept refusing to go out with him. She had it in her head that Jason only wanted to use her as a stepping stone in order to get to other better looking girls. But the truth was, Jason really was in love with Reyna. He had no plans of hurting her in any way, shape or form._

_"Why not? You know I love you" he asked._

_"Enough with the lies Jason! I know for a fact that you don't 'love me'. No guy with any sense would ever fall in love with me, especially a guy like you, Grace! You have all those gorgeous Venus girls chasing after you, dreaming of the day you ask them out. Why the Pluto would you fall for me when you have them?" Reyna yelled._

_Jason looked down at his shoes "I guess I'm just one of those guys with no sense in them." He watched Reyna's reaction. She kept glaring at him so he added "I love you Reyna, just believe me, please? What if I were to leave you, but then you fell back in love with me?"_

_Reyna raised an eyebrow at Jason, and then finally answered. "First of all, you can leave whenever you want, but it technically wouldn't be considered 'leaving me' since we were never together in the first place. Second, if you really did love me then you wouldn't have left me then, huh?"_

_"No, I mean if I died or I don't know…got kidnapped or something?"_

_"Die maybe, but kidnapped?"_

_Jason held up his hands in surrender, "Hey you never know." Reyna rolled her eyes and walked out._

_The next morning when Reyna finally decided to go tell Jason that she did in fact love him as well, he was gone._

* * *

**_Giants War_**

It was chaos. Monsters were stomping everywhere and bodies lay on the ground, some dead others barely hanging onto to life. Jason ran through the ruckus looking only for one person, Reyna. Scanning the mess of Greeks and Romans, he couldn't find her familiar braid. His heart sank with the thought that Reyna could have already gone down without him ever getting to say sorry or goodbye. Then out of the corner of his eye, Jason caught the end of a black braid flash into his sight.

"Reyna!" he called to her across the battlefield. When Jason caught up to her, she was locked in combat with a dracnae. Reyna ducked, rolled, and stabbed again and again until the monster finally dissipated into dust. She glanced at Jason for a second before turning away. Jason's heart dropped when she did that. How could she just let him go like that?

Reluctantly, Jason diverted his attention from Reyna and looked around realizing that they had been surrounded. There was no way to summon help from any of the other demigods. Reyna grabbed Jason by the wrist and shoved him under a small crevice in the rock that was barely big enough for them both. Jason turned around just in time to see a spear embed itself into Reyna's side.

"Agh!" Reyna yelled out. She took out her sword and stabbed the thing until it fell back. She crawled into the crevice a bit more, clutching her side.

Jason helped her lay down as best he could with the limited space in there. "Hang in there Reyna. The monsters will probably leave soon when they realize that they can't get us. We'll find a medic to take care of you. You're going to be okay, Reyna. Do you hear me? You are going to be okay. Just keep-"

"No" Reyna interrupted. "Jason, it's no use. I can't be saved; the spear went in too deep." Jason didn't care how unmanly he looked, tears started gathering in his eyes and he let them fall. Reyna reached up and touched his wet cheek. "Shh, it's okay Jase. This is how I was meant to die."

Jason reached up and held her hand against his cheek while he continued to cry for the girl he loved. "Don't go, Reyna. You can't die, not now. We need you, _I_ need you. Reyna, please. I love you" Jason begged.

"I love you too, Jason." Reyna finally confessed. "I always have" she could feel her life starting to slip away now. "Go. Win the war. Be the hero. Live a happy life Jason. Go marry Piper and start a family. "

"No Reyna. I am not dating Piper; that was all an illusion. I love you and only you. I'm not marrying anyone, but you."

"Jason it's no use I'm slipping away. I can feel it. Don't let me get in the way of your happiness." Reyna said gently.

"You _are_ my happiness Reyna, and if I have to wait till Elysium to be with you, then so be it." Jason continued to let his tears fall while Reyna lay there almost gone from the world, from him.

Reyna lifted herself up with a lot of difficulty. Then she slowly leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Jason's lips. "I love you, Jason. Don't forget that. I'm sorry it me so long to tell you "Reyna said. She could feel her life fading fast so she said with her last breath "If you want to Jason, and if it's not too late, I would love to get coffee with you afterwards." Then her hand went limp as she faded from the world.

"I'd love to take you there. It's not too late, of course it's not late, of course it isn't." Jason said over and over again as he held Reyna's limp body in his arms. He sat there for ten minutes crying over Reyna before he finally decided to go out and win the battle for her.

Flipping Ilvis, Jason charged outside and fought with a fury he had never known until then. He would win this war for Reyna and if he didn't then he'd die trying and meet her in Elysium.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Was it good, bad? I'm probably going to write and epilogue/other story where they meet again just because I can't stand to just end it like this. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


End file.
